Dyed in Black
by ScarletAkiChin
Summary: When Aomine decided to question why is Kuroko the only one who doesn't have a matching hair color compare to the other GoM members. Kuroko starts taking it seriously and eventually Akashi's the one who is suffering. AkaKuro. COMPLETED and EDITED!


_So sorry for this crappy fic. I just need to write something to venture out my bottled up stress. And my laptop issue is still unsolved. Can't believe that they gave my dad a laptop that is not mine! And here I was hoping to get my darling back after months without it but meh, looks like I still have to wait for a while. I believe nobody will even care to read this stupid rambling and if you did read it I would like to say thank you very much._

 _This fic is supposed to be humorous fic but since I'm a suck writer, because even I'm not sure what it has turned out to be but please do enjoy this._

 _ **Warning- OOC/grammatical errors/misused words/lack of vocabularies/failed attempts of humor and romance/cliché lines and ideas etc etc..**_

 **Dyed in Black**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tetsuya. What are you doing?" Akashi stared his lover in disbelief.

Kuroko gave him the blankest stare ever. "Exactly what it looks like Akashi-kun."

With that, the owner of the sky-blue hair ascended the stairs; leaving his still-dumbfounded lover.

Akashi was still standing downstairs; his mind was still trying to decipher what his beloved Tetsuya had just done. Five minutes passed and the emperor still there; gaped. Another five minutes passed and that was when his mind can fully registered what had just happened. He shook head profusely with a belief that he was not looking like an idiot there before quickly ran upstairs with a pace that could put cheetah to a shame. It's a miracle though that he didn't stumbled upon anything with that speed or else, let just say any witness happened to be there might not live for a long time to tell the story.

"Tetsuya." Akashi knocked the door of their bedroom. Silence. He knocked again. Another silence. "Kuroko Tetsuya!" He raised his voice a bit. No one, no one shall defy the absolute Emperor and his Tetsuya should know that.

Still silence.

Okay, maybe not.

"…" Akashi can feel his patience snapped and before he could do anything, the door leading to the bedroom was opened. Not fully open, just a few inches; revealing a sky-blue orbs.

"What do you want, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked; still not letting the door fully opened.

"Tetsuya. Let me in." Akashi demanded.

"No."

"Why?"

"Why would I let you in?"

"Because this is my room." Kuroko answered monotonously.

"This is OUR room." The red head emphasized.

"Exactly." Kuroko agreed but still not moving from the spot.

"So let me in!"

"Why?"

"I told you because it is our room." Akashi stressed his words.

"Still it's my room."

Akashi sighed. Seriously? How come he got himself a very childish bluenette as a lover? He massaged his temples and after a while directed back his gaze towards the cyan-colored eye that was still staring him.

"Tetsuya." He called his lover slowly.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Please let me in." Akashi said nicely.

"Never." Was the firm answer he got and before he got the chance of retorting, his lover spoke again.

"I will not change my mind, Akashi-kun. No matter what you say." Kuroko said with an unwavering determination.

Akashi frowned. "But Tetsuya, this is stupid. To think that you would resolve to such method is rather…. extreme." The crimson-haired teen uttered his words carefully; not wanting his lover to feel offended. Hopefully this will hit some sense towards the stubborn male.

"So even Akashi-kun doesn't understand me huh?" Finally the door was fully opened and Akashi can finally see his bluenette from head to toe. Kuroko had this disappointed and pained-looking expression. His eyes were reddening and teary that made Akashi felt really guilty.

"Tetsuya." He beckoned the slightly smaller teen to get near to him and the latter obliged then started walked slowly towards him. Kuroko hugged his lover before burying his face into the emperor's chest.

Akashi returned the hug; he wrapped one of his arms on the baby-blue haired male's waist while the other hand was on his hair; ruffling it affectionately. Kuroko started sobbing on Akashi and the latter just hugged him tightly while murmuring something to comfort his beloved Tetsuya. After 10 minutes, Kuroko was back to his usual-self and Akashi released an invisible relieved sigh.

Akashi tilted Kuroko's chin so that the latter can face him. "There's nothing to be worried okay?" He flashed a smile when seeing his beloved Tetsuya nodded obediently; a smile that reserved solely for the bluenette and in case somebody else are there to witness the smiling Akashi Seijuro, let just say that the person might be dead of heart attack because nobody, I repeat, nobody will ever thought that the sadistic emperor is capable of smiling sincerely.

"But Akashi-kun.." Kuroko spoke after they both entered to the room.

"Hmm?"

"I still can't see why are you so against my dyed-hair black. It looks nice don't you think?" Kuroko said as he stared his reflection on the big mirror located next to cupboard.

"Tetsuya, no!" Akashi said firmly.

Kuroko pouted.

Akashi sighed before he started speaking again, "You, with a black hair is just like Nigou in a human version!" He stated and before Kuroko could argue, he spoke again.

"And I am not going to have a sex with you looking like Nigou. It's already a nightmare that he has your eyes." Akashi stared his lover.

Ah, so that's the reason. Kuroko thought. Everybody knows Akashi's not really fond with dogs especially the disobedient one. But then again, Nigou was always a nice dog and Kuroko don't see what's the problem though.

"Fine." Kuroko finally said and Akashi flashed him another smile before giving the owner of the baby-blue hues a chaste kiss on the lips then later, took his hands and they headed towards the bathroom before Kuroko stopped him. Akashi frowned as he stared the bluenette.

"Why are we entering the bathroom? I thought you already had your shower?" Kuroko questioned his scarlet-haired lover.

Akashi gave neither answer nor reaction and after a while, he said, "No, I'm not the one who will have a shower. Instead, I will be showering you. I need to get rid that stupid black paint at your hair before we have any sex tonight. I told you I am not making love with a human Nigou, Tetsuya." He smiled with closed eyes that invited a shiver crawling down Kuroko's spine.

"It's not a paint Akashi-kun." Kuroko wanted to retort but Akashi merely ignored the former.

And after that, Akashi began to shower Kuroko and eventually ended up joining the latter too but no matter what he did or what he used, the dyed hair remained dyed. When Akashi asked his lover what kind of substance did the bluenette used to dye his hair.

"I don't know, Aomine-kun was the one who gave me this. He said it will be lasting at least two month." Kuroko shrugged and Akashi felt like crying because he will be deprived sex for at least two months. That night, Akashi swore himself to stab the ganguro with his new scissors tomorrow. Repeatedly.

.

.

.

 _The end~ Thanks for reading. I'm sorry if this fic looks so vague. Let just assumed that Aomine and Kuroko had a conversation and for some reason, it led to the GoM and their hair colors. Then Aomine started questioning why does Kuroko's hair color didn't match with his name unlike the other GoM members the he started making a stupid joke which led to the situation above._

 _I'm not forgetting my Boundless Seal fic okay, it just that I have to retype the chaps back because of my crashed laptop. So, if anybody reading that fic you guys have to wait for a while because I also still have my colleague life and it's going to be hectic until this October. I'm truly sorry._

 _Btw, as always reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated. Bye folks~_


End file.
